Alarm Clock
by Heavenly Princess
Summary: Spot is stuck in the daily grind when an inheritance that is supposed to help brings trouble to his doorstep.  Thanks to the Delancy's, everyone in Spot's world is in danger if he doesn't give into their demands.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone...how's it goin? So here we have the next little fic from me. This one is classified as a short story because it's longer than a one shot but shorter than my chaptered fics. So here you go...enjoy reading! And thanks to my beta reader Styx. Toodles

* * *

Spot Conlon drudged to his apartment late one night after working all day in the sweltering heat. Exhausted from the days work, he decided to take a shortcut down an alleyway. As soon as he turned down the dark, narrow passage he regretted the decision. A dark figure loomed at the end waiting for him. He swallowed hard and continued on his way. About halfway down the alley another figure materialized out of the blackness that engulfed the alley.

"Conlon, we hear you got a lot of money stashed away somewhere." The voice told him.

"It ain't any of your concern Delancy." Spot said.

"I say it is."

"It's my money and I say no." Spot said trying to continue on his way.

"Are you sure?" Morris asked.

"What are you 5, yes I'm sure."

"You might wanna rethink that decision." Morris threatened.

"Uh…no."

"We'll see if you change your mind later." Morris said signaling to the other figure to let Spot pass.

"Whatever Delancy." Spot said exiting the alley. Spot finally made it to the small apartment that he shared with Trey "Blink" Parker. He opened the door to find Blink on the couch eating cereal in front of the TV.

"Hey." Blink said absently.

"Hey." Spot said laying his keys on the Formica topped counter before walking into the kitchen. He dug through the refrigerator only to find half a gallon of milk, Coke, and cheese Whiz.

"Hey Blink, do we have any actual food?" Spot asked.

"We've got cereal in the cupboard." Blink called.

"Great." Spot mumbled. _Note to self, go grocery shopping tomorrow._ As he sat down to eat, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, which read Angel Cell.

"Hello?" Spot answered.

"Hey handsome." His girlfriend's voice greeted.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Not much just got off work and thought I'd see if you wanted to do anything."

"Uh not tonight Angel, I'm exhausted."

"Oh okay, that's cool."

"But how about tomorrow night?" Spot asked grinning.

"Sounds good to me." Angel said.

"Okay, say about 7?"

"Okay, oh I've gotta go, traffic is getting bad."

"Bye Angel."

"Bye Spot."

Spot hung up the phone and picked the bowl of cereal up off the counter. After he finished the cereal, Spot went to be thinking about everything that had happened that day.

Spot's cell phone rang loudly on a cold February morning. Blearily Spot answered it, just to silence the ringing.

_"Hello?" he asked._

_"Yes may I speak to Sean Conlon?" an overly cheery voice asked. _Sean, nobody called him Sean.

_"Uh yeah this is him."_

_"My name is Maria Diablo, I'm with the law offices of Denton, Hearst and Gordon."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"It seems that you have been listed as the sole beneficiary of a Richard Conlon. We were wondering if you could come down here tomorrow for the reading of the will."_

_"Yeah, sure." Spot replied._

_"Thank you Mr. Conlon." The next day Spot went in to meet with whoever it was that wanted to meet with him. Come to find out, this long lost uncle had just died and left his parents a million dollars, however due to the fact that his parents were deceased, he inherited it._

Why did Morris need that money anyway? He had a good paying job, come to think of it, he worked at the law offices of Denton, Hearst and Gordon. That explained how he knew about it, Oscar worked on the police force so they weren't hard up for money. Whatever the case, he wouldn't give into their threats. Soon he drifted off to sleep and woke up to his alarm clock blaring.

"Negh" Spot groaned as he got up. He rushed out the door to his job at the docks unloading the barges that docked in the bay. It wasn't a glamorous job, but it paid a decent amount. Spot worked through the day until he got off. He was in a dead run to get home on time to get ready for his date with Angel. He had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Spot rolled his eyes as he answered the door towel and all. He opened the door to see Angelica Moran, a 21-year-old raven-haired beauty whose green eyes could send a grown man running, despite her 5'2" petite frame. However those same green eyes held a passion and tenderness almost unknown to the human race. Spot opened the door wider to let her in.

"Setting a new style?" Angel asked grinning.

"Yeah it's the straight from the shower look." Spot smiled before kissing her.

"It fits you." Angel giggled.

"I'm almost ready, uh have a seat."

"Okay." Angel said sitting down on the couch. A few minutes later Spot was ready and the two headed out on their date. Throughout the course of the evening Angel noticed that Spot seemed distracted, but she figured that if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her. Later that night Spot drove home and stood with Angel as she tried to find her keys.

"Where are those little buggers?" Angel asked digging through her purse.

"Did you leave them in the apartment?" Spot asked.

"I don't know, but it never hurts to check." Angel shrugged. Spot led the way into his first floor apartment and paused a moment to unlock the door. As soon as they walked through the door, they were met with a disaster area. Everything had been tossed around and was now lying all over the floor.

"What on earth?" Angel asked stepping over a pile.

"Blink?" Spot called turning on the lights. No answer. "He's messy, but he's not this bad."

"I don't think this was Blink." Angel said.

"Why's that?"

"Why would Blink come through the window when he could just open the door with the key?"

"Okay…so it's not Blink-" Spot stopped suddenly and ran to his room. Angel took this opportunity to walk around a little bit, though it was difficult to navigate through random piles of stuff. She got to the opposite wall from where she was standing. She turned around taking in the scenery. When she looked at where she had been standing, she froze.

"Pay up or die Conlon!" It said in blood red "ink" dripping down the wall. As soon as Angel saw it she screamed. Spot heard the scream and came running just as Angel passed out. He caught her before seeing what had caused her to pass out. He gently set her down on a clear patch of floor before investigating the writing. The fact that Blink was missing and the message was written in blood red made him uneasy. He walked over to the message and instead of the sickeningly sweet smell of blood; he smelled the undeniable smell of paint. Spot sighed with relief as he leaned against he wall and sank to the floor. As he sat against the wall relieved that it wasn't blood on the wall, his cell phone started to ring. Spot didn't even bother to check the number before answering it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Welcome home Conlon." Morris Delancy taunted.

"Delancy, what the hell?!" Spot fumed.

"We want that money."

"It's not gonna happen!"

"Watch it Conlon, or it's gonna get worse."

"And what if I call the cops?"

"Then we'll make good on the die half of that threat. Click." The line went dead. Spot sighed in frustration before hitting the wall. He heard Angel groan and walked over to her.

"Angel baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said sitting up. Just then the door opened as Blink and his girlfriend Leighanna walked in.

"What happened?" Blink asked.

"It's a long story." Spot told him.

"Well, we've got plenty of time." Angel prodded.

"Uh, can we flip the couch over?" Leighanna asked as Spot began to tell his story. Spot and Blink flipped the couch back to where it was supposed to be when Spot began to tell his story.

"Well remember a couple months ago when my uncle died?" Spot asked.

"The one that you didn't even know existed?" Leighanna asked.

"Yeah that one, and remember that he left me a bunch of money?"

"Yeah…" The group replied.

"Well yesterday on my way home, the Delancy brothers stopped me and said they needed it."

"Why do they need YOUR money?" Angel asked.

"I don't know Angel, but they're the ones who did that!" Spot said pointing at the wall.

"Wow." Blink said staring wide-eyed.

"Why don't you call the cops?" Angel asked.

"Because they said they'd kill me."

"That puts a damper on it. But you know the Delancy's they never hold up on their threats."

"I have a feeling they will on this one." Spot said.

"Did they say what they would do if you didn't give it to them?" Blink asked.

"No they just said it would be worse."

"Okay, well all we can do really is just wait, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just kinda worried about what worse entails." Spot said.

"I don't know, baby, but sooner or later they'll give up and it'll be okay." Angel said not even believing the words that came out of her own mouth.

"Thanks Angel." Spot smirked.

"That's what I'm here for, to cheer you up." Angel smiled.

"Is that so?" Spot asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Angel giggled.

"And here I thought it was because you liked me."

"Well, that too."

"I can handle that." Spot said.

"How about I take off tomorrow and help you clean?" Angel said gesturing to the trashed apartment.

"Well, since I'm off, that sounds like a good idea. Do you just want to stay here?"

"Um okay, let me call Erin and let her know." Angel said walking out into the hall. She returned a few minutes later and sat next to Spot. Spot, Angel, Blink and Leighanna talked until the wee hours of the morning before turning in. Angel followed Spot to his room where the two continued talking.

"So is this what you were stressing about over dinner?" Angel asked as she snuggled into Spot's arms.

"You noticed that?" Spot asked holding her tight.

"Yeah, I saw that."

"I was trying not to worry you."

"Babe, don't worry about it."

The two continued talking until they both eventually fell asleep. The next day Spot and Angel cleaned the apartment and put everything back where it needed to be.

"Now all we have to do is cover up the writing on the wall." Angel sighed looking at it.

"Well, let's get some paint." Spot said as they walked out to his car only to find that his tires had been slashed.

"Aw man!" Spot exclaimed.

"Okay, so we'll take my car." Angel said digging out her keys. The drove to the Lowe's and picked up a gallon of paint before heading back. While they were driving, Spot's cell phone rang. He looked at the ID before answering.

"Heya Mush!" Spot greeted.

"Hey Spot, this is gonna sound weird, but can you give me a ride to work?" Mush asked.

"What happened to your car?"

"The damn Delancy brothers slashed my tires!"

"Me too on top of trashing my apartment." Spot said still fuming.

"Oh, well then, never mind."

"Sorry, did you try Jack or Skits?"

"Jackie Boy's at work and Skits won't be in till next week. By the way are you going to the race?"

"Have I missed one yet?"

"No."

"Then there is your answer."

"Okay, see you there. Bye."

"Bye Mush." Spot said hanging up the phone. Frustrated, Spot punched the dashboard.

"Lemme guess, they slashed Mush's tires too." Angel said calmly.

"Did you develop ESP on me?" Spot smirked.

"No, your phone is really loud."

"But yeah, they got Mush."

"And you're blaming yourself."

"No." Spot said bluffing.

"Yeah you are."

"So what if I am?"

"Spot, you didn't know they would get Mush."

"They said they'd do something."

"But they didn't say to who." Angel pointed out.

The two arrived back just as the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Spot answered.

"So Conlon, you ready to give up?" Morris asked.

"Go to hell!"

"Are you sure Conlon, I'd hate for something to happen to one of your other friends."

"Look _Delancy_, leave me, my friends, and my money alone." Spot growled.

"Don't say we didn't warn you. Click." The line was dead. Spot put the handset back in its cradle, he really needed to punch something. He looked around and when he didn't find anything, he growled in frustration and sank into the couch.

"What did they say?" Angel asked putting her hand on his back.

"They're gonna do something to one of my friends, something bad. And I get to sit here and wait."

"Spot mulling over it won't help. They didn't say whom, when or where they would strike but they did tell you that if you went to the police they'd kill you. Now I for one think that the Delancy brothers are about as smart as a haystack, but I also don't want to find out right now. They've probably got everyone you've ever associated with under stakeout as well." Angel said.

"I hate feeling helpless!" Spot said.

"I know."

"Sorry Angel."

"Come on, help me paint. At least you can be productive while feeling helpless." Angel smirked.

"You are a strange one." Spot said taking her in his arms.

"Yeah but you love it."

"Yeah I do." Spot said kissing her.

"Good."

Spot and Angel painted over the red words scrawled across the wall. Soon they finished and Angel went back to her apartment. A week passed by with no signs of an attack by the Delancy's. By this time, Spot was beginning to think that they had given up; little did he know that he was about to be proven wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's the next chapter...enjoy

* * *

Jack Kelly was one of Spot's closest friends. He'd heard about the Delancy's trying to weasel their way into Spot's money. He also knew that Spot would never give in because he was using the money to ask Angel to marry him and to give her the wedding of her dreams, though they were the only two who knew that.

One night on his way home Jack stopped to get some food before settling in for the night. He was walking out to his car when a hand grabbed at his bicep.

"If it ain't Jack Kelly himself." A voice hissed.

"What do you want Delancy?" Jack scoffed.

"What we can't pay an old friend from high school a little visit?"

"Generally when old classmates get together 2 things are assumed. 1, that they actually like being around each other and 2, they don't randomly stop each other in dark parking lots." Jack said a smirk playing across his lips.

"Jack, ever the smartass." Morris taunted.

"Morris ever the smelly one."

"Shut up Kelly." Oscar said backhanding Jack across the face.

"It's not smart of you to do that." Jack growled as he lunged for Oscar only to be caught by Morris.

"You're gonna pay for that Kelly." Morris said as Jack felt something cold press into his back just before he heard the click of a revolver being cocked. Jack raised his hands in surrender when Oscar stopped them.

"Get him out of sight before you do that." Oscar hissed. The Delancy brothers strong-armed Jack to the back of the building where Oscar shoved him into the wall, pinning him there.

"Morris, keep a look out. I'm gonna teach Cowboy here a lesson." Oscar smiled menacingly. Jack seized the moment that Oscar was distracted and elbowed him in the gut, getting Oscar to let go long enough for Jack to wriggle free. He started to run when he was tackled to the ground and felt Oscar's knee crushing his spine.

"You know the more you run, the worse it'll be when I'm through with you."

"Get off of me Oscar." Jack said his face planted in the ground. Jack threw his elbow back hitting Oscar in the groin, which caused him to let go of Jack. Jack stood up breathing heavily.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get." Jack said. He saw something gleaming in the moonlight as Oscar flicked out a knife. Oscar swung the blade at Jack, who dodged out of the way just in the nick of time. Oscar kept advancing toward Jack, who kept backing away and unknowingly backed himself up against the wall.

"What was that about a fight Jack?" Oscar taunted pressing the blade against Jack's throat. Jack gulped and grabbed for Oscar's wrist only to get an uppercut to the gut. Jack grunted from the blow as Oscar threw a right hook to Jack's cheekbone. Enraged, Jack began to fight back, first a punch to the gut then an uppercut into Oscar's chin. Oscar punched hard with his left and sent Jack sprawling. Taking only a split second to watch in glee as Jack writhed from his head making contact with the pavement, Oscar kicked Jack in the ribs and gloated when he heard the sickening crunch of bones shattering. Jack was holding his ribs with his right hand and his head with his left so Oscar stepped down hard on Jack's left bicep.

"What do you want with me Delancy?" Jack coughed sending fire spreading through his lungs.

"Oh you thought this was about you. How egotistical of you Cowboy. You can thank Spot for this." Oscar laughed.

"You're trying to kill me so that Spot will give you his money?"

"Oh no, not kill, at least not yet." Oscar said directing another kick at Jack's ribs. Jack grimaced as his ribs burned from the onslaught of Oscar's kick. Oscar knelt down next to Jack, pulling the knife out again and holding it to the jugular vein in Jack's neck.

"You know with all of this, you'll just make him mad." Jack smirked as the blade began to pierce his skin.

"Perhaps, and perhaps it'll just serve to show him that it stops when he gives up." Oscar said moving the blade to Jack's right shoulder. Jack in a moment of stupid defiance, spit in Oscar's face, who dug the blade into Jack's shoulder and dragged the blade down leaving a long, jagged gash running down Jack's arm. Jack bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Thinking quickly, he kicked Oscar in the head knocking the Delancy over. Unfortunately for Jack, that only made Oscar see red. Oscar moved back into place punching Jack again and sending his head snapping the other direction. Jack was dazed for a moment as he turned his head to face Oscar. Oscar took the knife and roughly traced it along Jack's stomach and derived glee from the grimace plastered across Jack's face.

"Go to hell Delancy." Jack coughed weakly.

"You first Kelly." Oscar said smashing Jack's head into the pavement and sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Spot and Blink were sitting at home one night playing Halo on Blink's X-Box when they heard a knock at the door. Blink paused the game and got up to answer the door. He looked out of the peephole and didn't see anyone, so he cautiously opened the door not knowing what to expect. He didn't see anything to be suspicious about so he opened the door all the way to look out into the hallway. _That's odd._ Blink thought as he looked up and down the hall. He was about to close the door when he saw a body draped limply on the doorstep. Bending down to take a closer look, Blink saw that it was a badly beaten Jack. 

"Spot, you might want to come here." Blink called inside the apartment.

"Why who was it?" Spot asked walking to the door.

"I don't know who knocked, but look at Jack." Blink said pointing to their unconscious friend.

"What are you just standing there for, let's get him in!" Spot said as him and Blink pulled Jack inside. They laid Jack on the couch before figuring out what to do.

"Call 911, he doesn't look to good." Blink said.

"Yeah, 10 to 1 it was the Delancy brothers." Spot said grimly.

"Are you gonna call or am I?"

"You call." Spot said. A few minutes later Blink hung up the phone and announced that an ambulance was on it's way. A few minutes of excruciating silence passed before they heard the wailing of sirens approaching.

"They're here." Blink said.

"We should call Erin. She'll want to know." Spot said suddenly.

"Uh, okay." Blink said standing like a hawk at the door. Spot grabbed his cell phone and looked for Erin, Jack's girlfriend, s number. After a few moments of searching and coming up empty, he called Angel.

"Hey baby." Angel answered.

"Hey Angel, do you know where Erin is?" Spot asked.

"Yeah she's with me, why?"

"Uh can I talk to her for a second."

"O-kay, hold on."

"Hey Spot." Erin greeted.

"Hi, uh there's really no easy way to say this. Uh Jack's been…"

"Jack's been what?"

"It looks like he was in a fight, he's cut up pretty bad."

"What?" Erin asked in disbelief.

"They're loading him into an ambulance now, you might wanna meet us at the hospital."

"Yeah, the one near your place right?"

"Yeah that one."

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Erin said in shock.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"You guys are gonna meet us at the hospital, I'll explain there." Spot said.

"Okay, are you okay?"

"I don't know Angel, just I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Spot said hanging up before grabbing Blink and his keys and hightailing it to the nearest hospital. Blink and Spot got there a few minutes later and were directed to a waiting room. Spot paced the room in frustration as he and Blink waited for the doctors to come out and tell them what had happened or for Erin and Angel to show up. A few excruciatingly long minutes passed before Erin and Angel arrived looking flustered.

"What happened?" Erin asked as soon as they entered the waiting room.

"I don't know, I opened the door and he was sitting there unconscious." Blink spoke up.

"So you just found my boyfriend unconscious outside your door?"

"Yeah." Spot said. Angel walked over to Spot and put her arm around his waist.

"Do you think it was the Delancy's?" She asked quietly. Spot didn't say anything but nodded solemnly.

"They said they'd do something, and Jack is one of the people closest to me. It makes sense."

"Unfortunately it does." Angel agreed. While they waited, Blink tried to calm a hysterical Erin down and Angel sat with Spot doing her best to give comfort when he needed it most. After a few hours of sitting and not knowing anything, a doctor came in.

"Are you the ones that came in with Jack Kelly?" He asked addressing Spot and Blink who nodded their confirmation. "I need to speak with you for a moment." They stood up and followed him out into the hallway.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, he's been through quite an ordeal."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Spot asked anxiously.

"In time he'll be okay. He had a concussion, several broken ribs and a punctured lung on top of the knife wounds on his arm and stomach. He regained consciousness a little while ago so that's a good sign." The doctor told them.

"Thank you, uh if it's not too much trouble, can we see him?" Blink asked.

"He's up in ICU, only two visitors allowed at a time and make it brief."

"Thank you Doc." Spot said before going back to Angel and Erin.

"What did he say?" Erin asked as soon as they walked back in the waiting room.

"He's up in ICU, he's conscious but the doc said to keep visits brief." Blink told her.

"ICU?"

"Yeah, do you wanna go up?" Blink asked. Erin paused for a moment before nodding.

"You wanna go?" Spot asked Angel.

"Yeah." Angel said. The four formed a solemn pack as they headed up two floors to the Intensive Care Unit. Spot and Angel chose to wait and let Blink and Erin go in first. Blink took Erin's arm and led her into see Jack. They entered the dimly lit room and Erin gasped at the sight of Jack.

"Oh no." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Are you okay?" Blink asked quietly. Erin stood frozen to the floor and looked at Jack who didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence for a moment. Jack looked over at the two people who were blocking the light from the door and was relieved to see it was Blink and Erin.

"Erin." Jack said weakly.

"Hi." She said trying to keep tears in check.

"Is Spot okay?"

"He's beating himself up, but Angel's with him." Blink said.

"What does this have to do with Spot?" Erin asked.

"I'll tell you later." Jack told her.

"Do you wanna see him?" Blink asked. Jack nodded before looking apologetically at Erin.

"It's okay, you'll be sick of me by the time you get out." She said.

"I'd never get sick of you." Jack smiled. Blink and Erin went back out to the waiting room and told Spot and Angel they could go in.

"Spot, don't press him for information." Angel warned him on their way in.

"I know." Spot said as they walked in. "Heya Jackie Boy."

"Hey Spot. Hi Angel."

"Hey Cowboy." Angel smiled.

"Dang you look like shit." Spot said trying to joke.

"SPOT!" Angel said wide-eyed.

"It's okay Angel, he's right." Jack chuckled before wincing. "Ow."

"What happened?" Spot asked seriously.

"I was going home when I stopped to get some food. When I was going to my car, the Delancy brothers jumped me."

"So it was the Delancy's." Spot said darkly.

"Yeah."

"The nurses are glaring at us, so I think we'd better go." Angel said taking Spot's hand. "We'll come back and see you later, okay?"

"Bye guys." Jack said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Angel and Spot walked back out to the waiting room where Blink and Erin were waiting.

"The nurses were glaring at us, so we left." Angel explained.

"Oh, I guess we'd better get home." Erin mumbled. "But as soon as they open visiting hours, I'll be back."

"Okay, but for now let's get home."

"Bye Spot, bye Blink." Erin waved as she left.

"Bye baby, I'll call you later okay?" Angel said.

"Yeah, talk to you then." Spot said kissing her forehead.

"Bye Blink."

"Bye Angel." Blink smiled as the two girls left. Angel drove her, Erin to their apartment while Blink drove himself and Spot home in Spot's car. The walked in, turned the lights on and as if on cue, the phone started to ring. Spot groaned knowing who it was even before he answered it.

"Hello?" He said darkly.

"Conlon, how's Jacky boy doin?" Morris cackled.

"You bastard." Spot said.

"Aw, what's wrong, you feel responsible for him?"

"There's a million other innocent people in this city that you can swindle, why go after me?!" Spot asked enraged.

"Look Conlon, the why doesn't matter. What matters is whether or not you're gonna give up before another one of your friends ends up in ICU."

"Who else is there?!"

"Oh we can always find people." Morris said evilly. Spot growled in frustration and slammed the phone down. The phone rang again.

"What part of no are you two idiots not comprehending?!" Spot yelled.

"Um, Spot, calm down, it's Angel." Angel's voice said.

"Oh sorry Angel." Spot apologized.

"I take it the Delancy's called again."

"What would ever give you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know, the way you yelled into the phone, maybe?" Angel said. Spot could hear her smiling on the other end.

"So anyway…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay, well, I don't know what to tell you. Oh but me and Erin are going to visit Jack again tomorrow, uh so if you can't get a hold of me that's why."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed, night Angel."

"Good night Spot, sweet dreams."

A week passed without attacks from the Delancy's. While Spot was relieved by the fact, he was also paranoid, so Angel insisted going out for a night on the town. They went to Club Excel where they danced the night away. After the club closed, Spot and Angel walked back to his apartment talking along the way.

"I was not flirting with the waitress." Spot smiled as they walked along.

"Oh really and what would you call it?" Angel asked.

"Social mingling."

"Social mingling?"

"Or just being polite."

"Please she gave you her number!" Angel smirked.

"I'm not gonna call it though."

"It's a good thing."

"Well she probably couldn't tell we were dating since you kept eyeing the other guy." Spot teased.

"He had broccoli in his teeth."

"You're special."

"yeah well you're the one dating me."

"Yeah I haven't quite figured out why though." Spot said sarcastically.

"Hm, me either." Angel smiled.

"Well maybe we should figure out why." Spot said wrapping his arm around her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Blink's at Leighanna's tonight."

"Okay…"

"So do you wanna come up?"

"MMM-I don't know."

"Okay we don't have to yet, but it would be nice if you hung out with your boyfriend sometime."

"I'll come up with you, I'm just not gonna sleep with you."

"Fair enough."

"So let's go." Angel said smiling.

They headed into the apartment where Angel stayed the night before leaving the next day with Spot to watch Skittery's race. Skittery was a professional Motorcross Racer who was touring the country and had stopped in New York. Spot and Angel had a good seat in the stands so they could watch Skittery dominate the race. There were only a few laps left in the race when it looked like Skittery lost control of his bike and crashed into the guardrail before sailing through the air and landing roughly on the ground. The crowd stood up in shock and as Spot glanced around he caught sight of the Delancy brothers quickly leaving the starting area. Spot started to pursue them, when a crowd formed blocking his route.

"Damnit!" he yelled in frustration.

"Spot, where are you?!" Angel shouted trying to see over the crowd.

"I'm coming back." Spot said with annoyance as he made his way back to Angel.

"Where were you going?" Angel asked.

"I saw the Delancy's over there."

"Do you think they did this?"

"I know they did."

"How, I mean it seems like a big coincidence."

"Considering what they've been doing lately, it's not a coincidence."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Uh…"Spot stalled when his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID, which read Private Number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Great race wasn't it Conlon?"

"Delancy, if you have a brain in that head of yours you'll stay far away."

"I have a brain Conlon, and if you had half a one, you'd wise up because I'm starting to lose my patience."

"I lost mine a long time ago."

"Well then let's help each other out and start cooperating."

"There's not a snowflake's chance in hell that I'll cooperate with you Delancy."

"Well guess what Spot, you're that snowflake in hell." Morris said hanging up.

"I want to ring his filthy little neck!"

"Calm down…find out where they're taking Skits and we'll talk about this on the way." Angel said.


	3. Chapter 3

And the final installment of Alarm Clock...Much thanks to Ducky for helping me with this when I needed it and to Styx who was my beta reader! Enjoy and please review...

* * *

After Skittery was out of surgery to reset the bones in his wrist, he had to have his spine realigned. Along with several broken ribs, he was scraped up but after a few days in ICU, was moved to a regular room. Spot was leaving Skittery's room when his cell phone rang. The caller ID said Private Number, so he assumed it was the Delancy's.

"Hello?" Spot answered.

"Hey Spotty."

"What you want Delancy?"

"You know what I want, question is what do you want?"

"For you to leave me alone." Spot scoffed.

"Is that all you want?" Morris asked suggestively.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we both got something that means a lot to the other."

"You're talking in riddles, what the heck do you mean?"

"Use the half the brain you have Conlon, what's the thing that means the world to you?"

"Angel?"

"That's right, now I want the money. And I'm assuming you want her, so let's make a trade."

"First let me talk to her."

"Fine, but if you don't pay up, it'll be the last time you hear her voice."

"Fine." Spot said seething. He heard the sound of the phone being jostled before Angel's voice came over the line.

"Spot?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me Angel."

"What's happening?"

"I'm taking care of it, are you okay?"

"I'm scared. But I'm okay."

"Don't worry baby, I'll get you back."

"O-okay…"Angel said.

"There, you heard her voice."

"Where do you want to do this exchange?"

"Pier 12, by the docks."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, I'll call you later for the time."

"If she's not okay tomorrow…" Spot warned.

"Don't go flapping your mouth around, because I've got eyes watchin." Morris said hanging up. Spot got into his car and thought a moment before calling Erin to tell her the news.

"They what?" Erin asked in disbelief.

"They must have gotten her while I was visiting Skits today."

"I thought she was with you?"

"No, I haven't seen her since last night."

"Me either."

"Okay well we can't go to the cops because of Oscar, but we gotta do something."

"I have an cousin who's a private investigator." Erin suggested.

"Do many people know about that?"

"No, they don't."

"That could work then."

"Okay, I'll go talk to him."

"Okay, catch him up and I'll call you tomorrow after Morris calls."

"Okay, um be careful."

"Thanks. Stay safe."

"I will."

"Thanks Erin."

"No problem." Spot hung up with Erin and headed to the bank to find that it was closed.

"You better hope he comes through." Morris taunted.

"And what if he doesn't?" Angel asked.

"Then instead of killing you, I will sell you on the black market."

"Why not the Red one?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"Because, as far as I know, the red one doesn't tap into the slave trade." Morris said backhanding her. Angel cried out from the blow as Morris cackled.

"Spot will kill you if you hurt me." Angel said.

"And I will kill Spot if he doesn't pay me."

"Why do you need his money anyway? He's worked too hard for what he's got for you to steal it like this!"

"He didn't work for that, he got it from some old guy, so technically, it ain't stealin!"

"If it's not rightfully yours, yeah it is. And it was his uncle."

"You still have a living uncle, doncha Angel?"

"What's it to you?" Angel asked.

"I can change that. I can get to anyone you've ever known if this doesn't turn out the way I want."

"But why me?"

"You just happen to be the closest person in Spot's life."

"You piece of scum." Angel said, narrowing her eyes.

"Cry me a river." Morris laughed.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"If Spot comes through, I'll give you back to him. If he doesn't, I'll sell you to someone who will make you useful." Morris said caressing her cheek.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Angel said biting at him.

"Then stop back talking."

"It's back talking to wonder about one's safety now?"

"Back talking is when you complain about what is fair."

"Excuse me for caring."

"You're excused, now shut up."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll just gag ya."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Keep it up and you will."

"Fine." Angel said defiantly.

Over the next 24 hours Erin got a hold of her Detective cousin and had set it up to where he would catch the Delancy's in the act of blackmail. Spot anxiously anticipated the call he knew was coming throughout the night. He had withdrawn the money just to get Angel back safely. The next day around 2:00 the Delancy's called.

"Hello?" Spot growled.

"Afternoon Conlon."

"What time?"

"5:13 sharp."

"5:13?" Spot asked.

"Yeah."

"Is she still okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine."

"You don't sound too convincing."

"Aw, you don't trust my word? I'm hurt."

"One thing life has taught me, never trust a Delancy."

"And life taught me not to put much stock in what people care about."

"I'll be there."

"I look forward to seeing my money." Morris said hanging up. Spot immediately called Erin to tell her what had happened.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Erin, it's Spot."

"Hey, did they call?"

"Yeah, tonight at 5:13."

"Okay, I'll call my cousin."

"Thanks again."

"Angel's my roommate and you're my friend, no problem."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" Erin said hanging up. Spot rushed around the apartment trying to gather his thoughts before heading to the warehouse. Finally after nearly driving himself and Blink insane, his watch beeped 4:45. _Time to go._ He thought. Spot picked up the briefcase containing the money and drove to the warehouse. He got out, walked inside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. When he could see, he spotted the Delancy's with Angel between them. Her hands were tied behind her back and something was casting a glimmer near her head. He realized after a moment that it was a gun.

"Okay Conlon, where's the money?" Morris asked.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb Delancy?" Spot asked disgustedly. He held up the briefcase holding the money. Morris motioned Oscar to get the money with his gun.

"Take the girl with you." Morris told him. Oscar grabbed Angel by the arm and roughly led her to Spot. Oscar was reaching out to grab the money when Spot interrupted him.

"Untie her first."

"Aight Conlon." Oscar said untying Angel's wrists before snatching the money and scampering away like the rat that he was. Oscar made it back to Morris and Angel grabbed Spot by the arm turning him to the side just as a gunshot echoed through the warehouse. A second later, Spot yelled as a bullet embedded itself in his left shoulder. He sank to his knees as fire spread through his shoulder. He clutched at the wound and looked at Angel questioningly.

"They were going to kill you anyway." She said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thanks Angel." Spot said clenching his teeth in pain.

"You're welcome baby." She said helping him stand up.

"Oh gah, that hurts." Spot winced as he moved his arm. They stood in silence for a few moments when they heard a thud on the side of the warehouse. Angel looked around worriedly before Spot put his good arm around her shoulders.

"W-what was that?" She asked.

"Well, they said not to go to the cops, they never said Erin couldn't go to a detective." Spot said walking outside with Angel to see the Delancy's both in handcuffs next to the wall. As soon as Spot and Angel walked out of the building Morris lunged at them.

"Ya scabbah, I'll kill ya!" Morris screamed enraged.

"Delancy, can it!" Spot said punching Morris across his left cheekbone.

"Mr. Conlon, they fell for it." The detective said handing Spot the briefcase.

"Yeah, they're too greedy to actually check it." Spot said as Angel stared at him wide eyed.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way to the ER." Spot said smiling. Two hours later, the bullet was out of Spot's shoulder and he was stitched up before being released to go home.

"So what were you talking about at the warehouse? What did the Delancy's fall for?" Angel asked driving Spot home.

"Uh well, it wasn't real money. I figured they wouldn't check it until they had gotten outside and then that detective was waiting to arrest them for blackmail." Spot explained.

"What if they had checked it?" Angel said somberly.

"They would have actually had to kill me before I'd let them hurt you." Spot said looking at her.

"Yeah." Angel replied doubtfully.

"What is it?" Spot asked.

"I've heard that from guys before, and then they leave me high and dry." Angel said a fire igniting behind her green eyes.

"Angel, after what happened today, do you really think I would let that happen?" Spot asked.

"No." She admitted after a few moments of silence.

"I love you, more than life itself." He told her as they pulled up to the apartment. Spot waited a moment before leaning over and gently kissing Angel on the cheek. He got out of the car and went inside leaving Angel contemplating what had just happened.

Over the next month, things started to settle down. The Delancy's were in jail for blackmail, Jack and Skittery were back to their old selves, Mush and Spot's cars were fixed, and Spot was planning on how to propose to Angel. One evening Spot arrived outside of Angel's apartment, knocked on the door and stood outside waiting for her to answer. The door opened and Angel stepped outside looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled, revealing a bouquet of a dozen red and white roses.

"For me? Thank you." Angel said smelling them.

"Only the best for my Angel." Spot smiled.

"So what do you have planned for the evening?" Angel asked following Spot out to his car.

"You'll see." Spot said smiling.

"I'll see? Sounds ominous." Angel smiled as they drove to the upscale part of the city. Spot parked the car in a thickly wooded area.

"Where are we?" Angel asked getting out of the car.

"Welcome to Central Park." Spot said taking her hand.

"Cen-Central Park?!" Angel exclaimed.

"Uh, let's take a walk." Spot said leading the way to the lake. They walked out of the trees and into the clearing giving them an excellent view of the moonlight shining off the water.

"Oooh pretty." Angel said as she saw the shimmering lake.

"Just like you." Spot said, kissing her and causing her to blush.

"Thank you." Angel said as her blush receded.

"Just speaking the truth." Spot smiled.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know, just trying to make conversation." Angel chuckled.

"Hey uh, I've been thinking."

"Did it hurt?" Angel smirked.

"Cute." Spot replied sarcastically.

"Hehe, my dad does it to me all the time."

"Anyway, like I said, I've been thinking about my life with everything that's happened and well, I was wondering…" Spot said pulling out a black velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

When Angel saw the ring he held in front of her, she was at a loss for words. The 1.5 carat Princess Cut diamond was set in a 14k white gold setting.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Angel said looking at the ring. Spot took it out of the case and slipped it on her finger.

"Only the best for my Angel." Spot whispered in her ear as they danced beneath the stars.

THE END.


End file.
